The Chronicles of Lord Dominator
The Chronicles of Lord Dominator is the pilot episode of the Punch Time Exploders Chronicles series. This takes place before PTE: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.. In this episode, Lord Rottenday is planning to form an alliance with villains from other worlds in the United Universes and encounters Lord Dominator, the main villain from the second season of Wander Over Yonder. He discovers some potential in her being his accomplice, but what he doesn't know is that she may have some regrets of her own... Plot Prologue The story begins with Lord Dominator wandering the re-growing galaxy with the fruit she took from Wander, attempting to open it. She storms away after the fruit sprays her in the face, grumbling "they'll get what's coming to them". However, not long after exiting said galaxy, she encounters a swarm of Ruers, led by Lord Rottenday, who takes pity and not only offers her a place to stay, but appoints her a Lord Candidate for the Three Lords Alliance. After an impressive training session in his fortress on Void the Living Planet, Lord Rottenday surprises her with a brief test, in which the unexpected happens-- she summons a Keyblade! Puzzled as to what happened, Dominator is sent to get some rest. After settling into her room, she takes a flash drive out of her shirt; a flash drive that kept logs on all of Dominator's past adventures in the events of Wander Over Yonder Season 2. She fumes while making a final log, and reminisces about the good old days before she left her home planet Volcana. It is during this flashback we are introduced to her family, consisting of: her grandfather Darkspawn Lord Obliterator, her grandmother Lord Annihilator, queen of Volcana, her sisters, Lords Bleeder, Manipulator, Volcano and Eradicator, her cousin Lord Retaliator Jr., her father Lord Decimator, and her uncles, Lords Retaliator Sr. and Shadow, the latter of which is more evil and wishes for galactic conquest, ever since The Three, the family team consisting of himself, Retaliator Sr. and Dominator's mother Madame Fornicator were overthrown. Then she wonders how it all went wrong, and decides to look over her logs. Prologue: The Rider On her first day of flying her new ship, Dominator wonders which galaxy she wants to destroy in order to impress Lord Obliterator, a.k.a. Pop-Pop. Suddenly, she witnesses Lord Hater's storage planet exploding, and after seeing him chasing Wander and Sylvia, she decides to destroy THEIR galaxy. The Greater Hater Just as Peepers complains that nothing ever changes between Hater and Wander, Doiminator's ship drills into the planet's surface. After powering up, an alarm goes off, and she sees that Wander is on the ship. Wander nervously tries to be friendly, but no one answers. Dominator decides to implement her minions to take care of Wander and the scared zbornak. Wander introduces himself and Sylvia to the minions, but they do not accept their friendly gesture. Sylvia tries to punch one of them, but they are hard and metal. One of the minions cuffs Sylvia. She tries to break out of her cuffs, but they instantly re-form. One of the minions finally takes the fruit basket, but they also capture Wander and Sylvia. In another part of the ship, Hater and Peepers get on board and explore the artillery room. Hater pretends not to be jealous, but Peepers is easily impressed by all the weaponry their new foe owns. After seeing a giant robot, Hater lets his jealousy fly. Hater once again declares himself the "Greatest in the Galaxy", but Peepers reminds him he is merely the 29th greatest. Hater becomes so mad that he kicks the giant robot and does a victory dance, but the weapon activates and starts chasing Hater and Peepers. Meanwhile, Wander and Sylvia become imprisoned. Wander finally admits defeat, much to Sylvia's surprise. Sylvia attempts to bust them out, but the prison walls become further enclosed. But Wander's optimism reappears when he believes that the new "friend" is only trying to be hospitable. The weapon that was chasing Hater and Peepers blasts Wander and Sylvia out as the new villain's minions once again chase them. Dominator then presses a button leading Wander and Sylvia into his control room. Despite Sylvia's attempt to get Wander to stay away after seeing how intimidating the villain is, Wander finally climbs up the stairs to present his fruit basket to his new "friend". He tries to talk to her, but she doesn't pay attention. So Wander tries different ways of greeting his new "buddy". Finally, he decides to get out his banjo and sing a song to him. This is the straw that breaks the camel's back for her, as she traps Wander in goop. Meanwhile, Hater and Peepers attempt to hide from the weapon and Hater also accepts his defeat, so Peepers blasts a part of the ship in order for them to escape. But instead, Hater ultimately decides to meet his new rival face to face. Back in the control room, Sylvia almost sobs thinking Wander has perished. But he opens his eyes, and Sylvia is suddenly infuriated. She introduces herself to Dominator and attempts to fight him, but her cuffs become a boulder, which encases her. Hater and Peepers become captured by the weapon so that they can finally meet him. The weapon addresses the new foe as "Lord Dominator," which infuriates Hater because it rhymes with his name. He is further annoyed when he notices that Dominator looks very similar to him, right down to his lightning bolts. He becomes enraged when he see that Dominator has captured Wander. Hater finally gets even by attempting to destroy Dominator, unintentionally freeing Wander in the process. Peepers is finally convinced that Hater truly is the Greatest in the Galaxy. However, Lord Dominator returns. Hater attempts to destroy Dominator, but her lava glove traps Hater. Peepers decides to take matters into his own hands by destroying Dominator's control panel. But Dominator brushes Peepers away. Wander has decided this is the last straw, and gives Dominator a talking-to. Meanwhile, Sylvia saves Wander, but also unintentionally saves Hater and Peepers. The foursome escape the ship, avoiding all danger in the process. Dominator's ship leaves, with the foursome still having no idea who this new villain was. In the smoldering damage of the ship, Dominator is revealed to be a woman after shedding her armor. She expresses her excitement over her encounter with the foursome. Although she calls them "dorks," she believes she is going to have fun with them as she dons her armor again and laughs evilly. The Breakfast Due to some meta legal trouble, this part of the Chronicles episode will focus on Lord Dominator. On her ship, Dominator wakes up well-rested in the morning. After she smells her armpit, she decides to take a shower, then, she brushes her teeth, then she does some push-ups. Afterward, her stomach grumbles. Dominator searches in the cabinet for some breakfast, but finds out she didn't stock anything up. She travels to another planet to do some groceries, stopping her bots from dominating it in the process. She heads out to the supermarket in her armor, unintentionally terrifying the people, including the clerk when she tries to pay for the groceries. Next, Dominator decides on what she'll have for breakfast. She makes the breakfast all by herself, and then brews some coffee. She scarfs it down and takes a nap to digest, while her bots terrorize the citizens of the planet she shopped on. After she wakes up, she dominates the planet and moves on to the next one. Where was Lord Dominator? Part 1 Due to lack of appearances in the original episodes of Wander Over Yonder, this next chapter comprises of a compilation of skits featuring Lord Dominator, which took place before The Battle Royale. These skits include: *Watching Sylvia's playlist of videos of Wander and Hater *Researching Dr. Screwball Jones *Researching Sourdough the Evil Sandwich *Musing how Mandrake the Malfeasant is still alive and kicking *Researching General MacGuffin *Researching Emperor Awesome (and not being impressed) *Researching Little Bits *Lamenting Major Threat's reformation The Battle Royale Within her logs, Dominator posts a reaction video of her position on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, and she is extremely enthusiastic about being Number 1. Unknown to her, her cries of excitement were heard by Wander, who comes up with an idea to get her and Lord Hater together. Dominator ultimately hears about the "Ring of Invincibility", arrives at the Blasteroid Asteroid Formation and, after contemplating the best way to make her entrance and attack, suits up and dives down from her ship; the impact she makes in the battlefield prostrates everyone with the force of the explosion. Another villain, the Black Cube, is impelled to the peak, right in front of the ring, but leaves the battlefield in defeat after realizing that, having no hands, it is unable to grasp it. Dominator flies up to the ring while Wander tries to get Hater to join her at the top. However Hater is too exhausted to continue. Not knowing what to do, Wander thinks out loud that Dominator will get the ring and become the Greatest in the Galaxy. Hater overhears this and wakes up to face his new nemesis. The two villains finally square off for the ring in a violent and explosive fight, much to Wander's horror. Wander tries to get them to stop fighting but fails, and despite Hater's best efforts to defeat Dominator, even using his ship, he is eventually overpowered. Dominator dons the ring in triumph and commands the other villains to kneel before her. As the villains chant "Dominator's Greater, Best Villain", Hater recovers and flies up in a fit of rage, giving Dominator a swift uppercut. The attack knocks the ring off her hand and into Hater's, but it also knocks off the helmet, revealing to him and the rest of the villains her real face -- to their shock. Realizing the jig is up, she lets her armor melt away, revealing her normal attire. Hater is too stunned for words to find that his enemy is a woman and starts picturing himself romancing, marrying, and having a family with her, allowing Dominator to take advantage and grab the ring before toppling him over the cliff. She claims victory again before leaving the Formation, licking the ring on her way out, having figured out it was candy all along. Where was Lord Dominator? Part 2 When we last left Lord Dominator, Hater had fallen in love with her, after physically revealing her real self. In the prologue, which takes place after "The Matchmaker", she receives a letter in the mail, which is dirty, crumpled, and looks like it was written by a child. She tears open the letter and reads it, and it just asks her whether she likes "him", with a checkbox for yes and no. She confusedly asks who it's from. The New Toy (The Battle of Argite-7) Dominator refuels on a planet that the Skullship arrives on. The Watchdogs charge forward with their blasters out. Peepers informs two Watchdog about when they need to fire the Frostonium. Suddenly, Hater appears out of nowhere with his self-built H.A.T.E.R.V. He tries to get Dominator's attention, but fails. He tries to make a grand entrance, running over most of the Watchdogs in the process. The Watchdogs try to attack on jetpacks, which Hater destroys as well. Hater ends up on an island away from Dominator, who is under attack from the Watchdogs. Hater sees this as "playing hard to get." He converts his machine into a boat to get to the island using an inflatable raft. He tries to seem impressive by displaying the saws on the H.A.T.E.R.V., which pop his raft. The machine starts to sink and Hater calls for help, but nobody responds. Peepers uses this chance to attack Dominator, who simply punches the ground, blasting him, the Watchdogs, and Lord Hater away. Later, Peepers, Hater and the Watchdogs commence a four way assault from the ground, air, sea, and H.A.T.E.R.V. With her distracted, Hater drives over Dominator. He lands, and tries to invite her for a ride. Dominator retracts her suit, and flirts with him. Hater lets Dominator drive the machine, letting her take down the Watchdogs. She crashes the H.A.T.E.R.V. into the Skullship, freezing it. All Hater cares about is that Dominator likes his car. Intermission Due to lack of appearances in the original episodes of Wander Over Yonder, this next chapter comprises of a compilation of skits featuring Lord Dominator, only this time, these took place before The Bot. These skits include: *Hearing about the Black Cube falling from graces. *Hearing a racket by the secret planet, which subsides just in time. *Chasing Lord Hater in reaction to being given flowers. *Avoiding a black hole *Arriving at Hater's rock and roll show *Watching Hater's cartoon The Bot Lord Dominator assembles her Dominator Probes on her ship, explaining that her army is running low on Volcanium X, a substance used to repair damaged parts of her ship. She asks a probe to come forward to show her the planet he found, but finds it useless. Bot 13 shows her some planets that contain large reserves of Volcanium X, which earns him praise from Dominator and scorn from the other probe, who is sent out of the ship, burning up on its decent. Later, Bot 13 shows Dominator the planet that it was on, much to her delight. However, when asked to show her the coordinates, Bot 13 deletes the data, calling himself Beep Boop. Angered and upset, Dominator kicks the now-reformed probe off the ship. The Rival In the prologue, Dominator finds Wander snuck onto her ship to find out her breakfast beverage of choice in another failed attempt to set her up with Lord Hater and chases him and Sylvia until they get away. Later, Emperor Awesome's space Limo is parked right next to her ship. He asks Dominator if he could come in, and she lets him in. After an attempt at flirting with her and showing off his dance moves, Awesome tells Dominator about a secret weapon he's offering which gets Dominator interested. A while later, Peepers and Hater unintentionally deliver a weapon to Dominator disguised as a large Fist Fighter. An actual Fist Fighter pushes them away and declares that this weapon of Emperor Awesome will not only conquer the galaxy, but also her heart. However the weapon was uncovered revealing to be just Emperor Awesome striking a pose while trying to impress her, leaving Dominator in disbelief until she encasing Awesome in a magma shell while insulting him for not only wasting her time, but also believing that he could climb to the top with her help, and mentions that even Hater is not as delusional as Awesome and angrily kicked him off her ship as well as ordering her bots to attack his minions. Hater began dancing in joy at Dominator mentioning his name and nearly gets blasted by Dominator before escaping to his ship with Peepers. Soon, she blasts away Emperor Awesome's Limo while she laughs evilly. Later, Jerry the Watchdog, still hiding in the closet, is discovered by Lord Dominator. Jerry runs away in a panic, only to crash into another wall. Dominator walks away saying "What is with these guys?" My Fair Hatey (The Meeting) In this part of the episode, Dominator invites Lord Hater onto her ship in hopes that he will surrender, and goes off to take a shower. Then, she overhears Hater's power ballad about how Dominator is "the greatest in the galaxy", and she enters in a towel and bathrobe, demanding what is going on. Hater is confused, but Dominator explains with annoyance that the figure on the throne was just her suit. Hater reminds her of her summons. Lightly admitting that she forgot, Dominator thereupon changes into her suit and simply orders Hater to surrender. Hater is appalled, but Wander tries to save the situation by asking her if she meant she wanted to surrender her heart to Hater. Dominator, however, scoffs at this, revealing that her only interest in Hater is that he is the only villain in the galaxy who hasn't already bowed before her — displaying all the other villains captive in cells behind a curtain of lava. She demands that Hater admit she's the greatest in the galaxy; Hater eagerly assures her that there is a part about that in his song, and attempting to launch into it for her. The infuriated Dominator seizes Wander and Hater; when the latter asks if she doesn't want to date him, Dominator brays with laughter, and explains in a way the two "idiots can understand," by singing that she has no desire to play the girly part they want her to because "she's the Bad Guy." Singing of her pleasure in destruction, Dominator smashes Wander's banjo and gloats as the heart-shaped Planet Lamouria is sucked dry and broken. She forcefully explains that she doesn't want assistance or adulation. Wander and Hater finally understand how shamelessly heartless she is. Suddenly, alarms start to go off in the main room, and interrupting Dominator as she is about to plunge Wander and Hater into a pool of lava. She tosses them aside instead (advising them to practice their death-rattles) goes off to see what the problem is. The Watchdogs seize the opportunity to flee in panic. However, Dominator contemplates on how cold it's getting on her ship, and finds out that her ship's lava core is freezing, realizing the ruse as she vainly struggles to solve the problem. Soon, the ship, including Dominator herself, completely freezes over. However, a glow bursts through the ice, revealing Dominator's ship glowing alternately red, then blue. A close-up reveals that Dominator unfreezes the ship and reactivates it, only to discover that she herself has also managed to obtain ice powers from the event. Shortly afterward, Dominator breaks up some more singing, driving the heroes and villains alike away with a volley of lasers, asserting with a smirk that the show is now over, when in actuality, it's to be continued. Later, Dominator is cleaning up her ship, singing, "You're the Greatest", breaks off in furious disgust about the song's catchiness. Where was Lord Dominator? Part 3 When we last left Lord Dominator, Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers had attempted to defeat and/or ask her out... unsuccessfully. The Night Out Spoilers for those who haven't this episode yet! Lord Dominator is shown inside of her ship impatiently waiting for her newly aquired ice powers to update. As she ponders to herself how much longer the update will take, the computer replies with "twenty years and five days," much to her growing irritation. To pass the time, she attempts to tell a joke to her Dom-bots, but they do not laugh. Wondering how much fun the inhabitants of a planet beneath her ship are having, Dominator decides to go out, but not before putting a disguise on to prevent people from recognizing her. As Dominator walks down the street of the planet, she enters a nightclub, where Sylvia is seen performing a karaoke song. During the song, a patron attempts to steal the spotlight, only for Sylvia to push him away. As he returns to attack her, Dominator starts a fight, beating all of the patrons alongside Sylvia. After this, they conclude the performance and are scolded by the owner. Sylvia and Dominator, the latter of whom introduces herself under the alias, "Dee", run away from the patron they fought in the club, along with his motorcycle goons. When the girls finally outrun the goons, they bond as they share a couple of laughs together. "Dee", shocked when Sylvia calls her a friend, takes this realization to heart. This is cut short when the goons again ambush them and bring them back to the nightclub. The owner, furious at the girls for beating the patron, who is revealed to be his nephew, demands an apology from them, but "Dee" refuses, and instead pushes him into a monster pit he was planning to throw her into. She then demands that Sylvia, the owner's nephew, and the goons follow her orders, but Sylvia instead tries to ward off the beast and help the owner escape. Sylvia asks "Dee" for help fighting the monster, but the latter refuses and leaves after the goons suggest saving their boss as well. Back on the ship, Dominator takes off her disguise, stating that friends are dumb, then learns that the update of her powers has only increased from 28% to 29%. However, the next morning, she finds that the update increased 98% overnight. Intermission In the events of "The Sick Day", Dominator encounters Wander and Sylvia on her ship, as he asks if she would like a cactus for her guest bathroom, to which she privately agrees, if she wanted a cactus. The Robomechabotatron Dominator's ship is seen dominating Cluckon, but she quickly gets bored until Bot 9 reports seeing Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers operating the legendary Robomechabotatron. Seeing this as a challenge, Dominator transforms her ship into its mech form, and prepares for battle. After a while, she arrives on the battle scene, where she waits to battle the giant robot, only to see Wander doesn't want to fight, even though Robomechabotatron needs four pilots in order to fight properly. Hater cuts off the battle station Wander is in, causing a chain reaction that allows the Robomechabotatron to be destroyed. Upset by this turn of events, and frustrated that she accidentally let the Cluckons escape, she leaves the group behind. The Flower Dominator comes to the planet where Wander and Sylvia had stopped to replant a flower. Wander and Sylvia quickly bolt from the planet as Dominator chases after them in her ship. Wander and Sylvia fall on different destroyed planets until they fall in a crater. Dominator takes the flower and starts destroying it in its already poor shape. When Wander and Sylvia appear to be sad, Dominator takes a selfie with them and saves it to her phone. However, she appears to be allergic to the flower, as she begins to sneeze uncontrollably, allowing Wander and Sylvia to get away. Dominator is still sneezing uncontrollably, then one of the bots gives her a handkerchief to blow her nose. The End of the Galaxy (The Finale) The final chapter of this episode starts with Planet Binglebop being threatened by Dominator's drill. The drill falls, the planet breaks, and Dominator laughs at her success of destroying the last planet in the galaxy. She sees the Bots not celebrating, and issues Celebration protocol Omega (which isn't as awesome as expected). She ignores them, yelling "THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF THIS STUPID GALAXY!" She then realizes that she has no more planets to ruin. Dominator falls into depression, and the Bots fail to comfort her. On the ship, Dominator faces cabin fever, even after writing her supposed final log. A Bot suggests dominating another galaxy, but she refuses to start from scratch. She soliloquizes about her "masterpiece" when Wander runs by in an orbble. After boarding the ship, Wander gets surrounded by Bots. Dominator tells the Bots to stand down, so she can destroy him herself. Wander runs through the ship as Dominator chases him. Wander tries to talk to Dominator while running for his life. He spots Sylvia's shadow, which gets its head blasted off. Wander is heartbroken, while Dominator laughs at his reaction of the destruction of an ice sculpture. Wander confronts Dominator and asks what is wrong with her. He says that everyone else is trying to destroy Dominator, but he's come to just talk this out. She thanks him... "for letting her know there's more of friends out there for her to destroy." A Bot scans him, and reports where he's been: the Secret Planet. Dominator is overjoyed that there's still a planet left. She proceeds to freeze Wander before finding the planet. Dominator's drill looms over the secret planet, taunting them with her captive. The Skullcrusher arrives, with Hater announcing his stand. Hater yells at Dominator about attacking his galaxy and "breaking up" with him. He reveals a massive arsenal of weapons, but even in Skullcrusher Mode, the Skullship is still not half a match for Dominator's larger ship which takes it down with a single small blast. Dominator tosses this aside as "weird" and continues. Dominator lowers her drill, raises it, lowers it, and so on for the heck of scaring everyone. Wander begs her to stop, but she then threatens to kill Sylvia to make him suffer. She gets her Bots to hold Sylvia in place and lowers the drill right over her. But when all hope is lost, the undefeated Lord Hater gets in the way and uses his powers to hold off the drill with a force field surrounding the planet. Watchdogs run in, shoot down the Bots, and rescue Sylvia. Peepers bonds with her once more and together they easily destroy the surrounding Dominator bots, allowing the refugees to join the battle. Hater's shield electrifies Dominator's ship and jams her controls, causing her to panic. Wander is overjoyed to see Hater playing the hero. He mocks Dominator for underestimating Hater, infuriating her. Thinking fast, Dominator contacts Hater through a hologram down from one of her bots. Knowing he is still slightly in love with her, she attempts to further break him down through insults, calling him "a joke that nobody has ever or WILL ever respect". Hater nearly loses his grip until Sylvia crushes the robot transmitting the hologram and starts chanting "HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN!" All the refugees, watchdogs and even Wander join the chant, proving Dominator wrong. Hater breaks into tears to see the whole galaxy supporting him. With enough courage, he uses incredible strength and power to shove the drill back and pierce it right through the ship, not only destroying its core, but defeating Dominator as she gets caught in the wreckage and it crushes her armor. Injured and wedged by a blade from her drill, Dominator calls her robots for help, but all the bots in the ship are either crushed by the drill, or malfunctioning by Hater's lightning. She yells that she doesn't need anybody. Wander discovers that her nature is caused by the fact that she is lonely and has no real friends, further infuriating Dominator. Dominator tries to make a comeback that she has lots of friends, which Wander proves false. Right as Dominator reaches her breaking point, the entire ship starts crumbling and Wander recovers Dominator in an orbble in the last second before the ship explodes clean from space. All the remaining Dominator bots collapse and the refugees cheer, but Sylvia looks up in sadness believing Wander didn't make it, prompting the refugees to cease the cheering and look up. As the clouds clear away, all that's left is Wander hugging Dominator in an orbble. She remorsefully questions him why he would save her life after everything she did, and he calmly explains that "an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet" and if everyone can cheer for Hater, then they can accept her too. She tries to remind him that she demolished the whole galaxy, but Wander ignores that. They watch as The Flower's seeds bloom on the broken planets and magically restore them. Wander starts over welcoming Dominator to the galaxy, complete with a fruit basket. After a pause of confusion and hidden regret, she snaps and kicks Wander away, calling everyone "a bunch of dorks" for the last time, and takes an orange from Wander, pointing out that she took it because she's hungry, not because she's Wander's friend. She angrily storms off from the galaxy unlikely to return. The Finale After going through all of her logs, Dominator works on her final log, adding that she feels deep regrets for her actions and hopes that her family can forgive her. She falls into a depression similar to the previous one, only her bots aren't there to comfort her. Rottenday sees this, deems Dominator unfit to be a Lord, and may have to settle for someone else... Trivia *This Chronicles episode acts as a recap to the second season of Wander Over Yonder, as well as a prologue to a story arc involving Lord Dominator's future reformation. *It is revealed that Lord Dominator will wield a Keyblade in the Punch Time Exploders series, and it is as of yet unknown how she came to own one. Transcript The Chronicles of Lord Dominator/Transcript Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Prologue Arc Category:Lord Dominator Saga